Vanilla Twilight
by VRayz
Summary: Elsa leaves home due to pressure given by her parents. ... Okay I suck at summaries, y'all know that. AU. Rated M. And dedicated to httydlover12.


**Author's Notes: Alrighties, cookies for me because I actually finished this. And I was sick. So those cookies are definitely for me.  
Anyways, this fic is dedicated to httydlover12 for finding the pun in my last fic Let Me Feel. It was a wonder that you guys could actually finish my smuts. Because usually when I read the smuts I write, I have every urge to kill myself and do a good deed for the world. So thank you if you've read my other smuts and are still alive.  
This one, however, is gonna kill you (in any way you like, or not). Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Elsa Winters stood under the shower as the ice cold water glided down her body gracefully. It was roughly an hour after she left what she used to call 'home' and went to Jack's. They've been in a relationship for more than a year now, and if her family didn't understand the pressure she felt in school, she saw no reason why she should continue being surrounded by people like them.

"Elsa," Jack said from outside the bathroom door, "My sister is spending the night over at her friend's house, know what that means?"

Inside the bathroom, the white-haired girl dried her hair as she said, "I know you're smirking, Jack." She heard the sound of key being inserted into the bathroom's keyhole, and moments later the door knob turned.

"Jack!" she quickly pulled the towel from her hair, "I'm naked for heaven's sake!"

"I can see that, Elsie darling," he said as he strolled over to her, letting his gaze fall from her eyes to her private parts, "I can see that very clearly."

Elsa blushed a deep red, even though this isn't the first time he's seen her naked. It just felt, well, different, she guessed. Now that she left her home and all that, it felt different. _She _felt different.

"Shut up," she said whilst standing up to grab her clothes, her face still hot.

Feeling the tightness in his pants, he gently took her face, brought it closer to his and kissed her lips. Her lips were as soft as roses, as was his. Jack slowly pushed Elsa against the bathroom wall and eventually he had her where he wanted: One leg up on his arm and over his shoulder, the other barely supporting her weight, and all her fingers tangled up in his hair while he devoured her lips and down her neck.

At some point during their make out, his pants left his hip and fell to the wet floor. Guiding his member to her entrance, he slowed their kissing and started rubbing the tip of his shaft against her clit in circles, earning a moan from her now-plump lips.

"Damn it, Jack," Elsa said, her face more than flustered now.

"What," Jack mocked, "can't stand a little teasing, princess?"

"S-Shut up," her head went in deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Hmm," he smiled, stopping the teasing only to thrust into her.

Elsa let out a yelp of surprise. Jack waited a bit for her to get used to his size, moments later he was thrusting in and out of her, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

She rocked in rhythm to the beat of his thrusts, with every one of them bringing her closer to the edge. The edge comes nearer as Jack's speed increased, thrusting faster than before, then he suddenly stopped, and both of them came with each other's names on their lips.

They stay in that awkward position for a while, panting. Eventually, Elsa's legs gave out and she almost fell onto the floor if it wasn't for Jack's arms holding her up.

"So much for getting clean," she murmured, a smile on her lips.

"There's plenty of time for that," he smirked as the both of them walk out of the bathroom, leaving only a glimpse of twilight to be seen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I kind of hate the ending and the starting. I was never good at them anyways. (If you are, please send help and not just sit there eating my cookies.)  
Okay to be honest I don't really like cookies, I like chocolate chip icecream better :D**

**Accepting requests and headcanons of the below ships:**

**- Crocodile x Robin (One Piece)  
- Jack x Elsa (Rise of The Guardians, Frozen)  
****- Hiccup x Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon)  
- Haymitch x Effie (The Hunger Games)  
- Steve x Natasha aka Captain America x Black Widow (Captain America: The Win****ter Soldier)**


End file.
